


Some light shoplifting

by MordorNPP



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Shoplifting, bath bombs, do not try to do this yourself, other characters do not appear, too many Lush products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: Glanni decides to shoplift something from Lush in BigTown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not promoting Lush (or shoplifting), I swear :D Even though I have a friend who works there.  
> Anyway, it all began from reading headcanons on Tumblr about Glanni stealing Sephora stuff, and then headcanoning about Lush in my head. There were some headcanons on Tumblr about Glanni and bath bombs, but I do not remember them.

Glanni is walking through the mildly crowded mall in BigTown. He knows what he is up to today: nothing especially grand and vicious, just a bit of fun on the weekend. It’s pretty soon when his sharp sense of smell finally helps him spot just what he came here for: the shop with the green, white and yellow logo on the black background. Having checked the number of customers and blind places in the store from a few meters away, Glanni smirks because the situation seems just right.  Here he comes, Lush Cosmetics. With only 10 dollars in his pocket and a brilliant tactic. Nothing better than a bit of light shoplifting.

In the store, there are enough customers to keep all the workers occupied; however, one worker – a good-looking young girl - instantly approaches him, asking if he needs something in particular. Glanni immediately changes from the usual slightly threatening “don’t-touch-me” look to his polite and amicable persona: no, he was just looking around, and could she be so kind to tell him if they have any new bubble bars? The Lush worker immediately leads him to the corresponding section and begins telling him about the numerous new arrivals. The criminal, however, doesn’t pay much attention to her words, only nodding and smelling the products when needed, while himself making sneak glances towards the nearby section – where the bath bombs are.

After a few peeks, Glanni knows which one he is going to choose today. The bomb that caught his attention today is not a big ball like the other ones, but more like a disproportional cylinder, purple with a light blue interior and a bit of glitter. It looks like it is seasonal, Glanni hasn't tried it before, so he'd better get this one today, only this one because he is still unsure he's able to steal more in a short period of time. All he has to do is point at the pink bubble bar that looks like a cake – yes, he liked this one the most – and wait for the right moment. As soon as the worker turns away, he looks around – whoosh - and he picks up the bath bomb, without a single person concerned about it.

This bomb is the only reason why the criminal decided to wear this long black trench coat today, despite the fact that it is warm and sunny outside. The trench coat itself is all sparkling with small sequins and contains many pockets, visible and invisible from the outside. Glanni has worn it many times before specifically for thefts like this one, so the inside pockets feel like bicarbonate and leave glitter on your hands when you touch it.  He carefully hides the bomb in one of the inside pockets, then cautiously looks around to see if anyone had noticed.

It looks like no one had, so Glanni quickly returns into his character again, just when the worker turns back at him, holding the bag with his product. He calls the worker sweet and asks if he could get a sample of that pink body conditioner over there – and it turns out it has the same smell as the bubble bar, to which the villain makes a delightful smile. While the worker is packing his products and brings them to the cash register, Glanni feels the bomb through the coat – it’s at its place and it’s not broken. Better not stumble in those heels and fall over on the way home this time.

There are no alarm gates, so Glanni walks out completely unnoticed, with a brand shopping bag and “See you next time!” from the workers. He is so pleased with himself he can barely hide his sly grin. Shoplifting a bathbomb: check. He quickly proceeds to get to the exit of the mall to feel safe and to disappear in the evening lights. He doesn’t have many acquaintances here, but someone might still recognize him – yes, even in this trench coat and with these sunglasses on. And, if his calculations are right, the today’s evening issue of Lazytown’s newspaper will have a new picture of him – he almost got caught yesterday near a farmers’ market.

At his temporary apartment, Glanni hangs his “bath bomb coat”, which now has a strong odor of mixed perfume compositions. He should probably wash it, but maybe some other day. Now the bath is waiting for him, and he’d better drop the bath bomb there while the water is still warm.

The bomb dissolves into sky blue and yellow streams that separate from the lilac middle, spinning around the bathtub. It only lasts for a couple of minutes before the water turns completely moss green, but this is enough by Glanni as he clothes is eyes and sinks deep in the water, breathing in the sweet aroma of jasmine and ylang ylang. He should definitely try another bath bomb with ylang ylang next time. Maybe Sex Bomb? 

                        

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I kept that in character. I wanted it to be short, but failed again. Because I am not promoting Lush, I am not naming the products that I described here, haha.  
> Check out my Tumblr page: robbielosthiscake.tumblr.com. Anny feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
